The present invention is directed to machine tools, and more particularly to a machine that includes a quick release draw tube and a headstock adapter for a jaw chuck.
In machine tool industry, it is a known practice to disassemble the collet closer assembly in order to replace, repair or provide maintenance to draw spindle-tube that is rotatably maintained in the main spindle of the headstock. The main function of the draw tube is to grasp and hold a workpiece holder, such as a collet or chuck, during the machining operation. Over time, the draw tube is worn out and thus requires maintenance. Moreover, the draw tube may need to be replaced when the existing draw tube is broken or becomes unsuitable for further use. The only manner by which the draw tube can be replaced or repaired, is to disassemble the collet closer assembly, which requires shutting down the machining operation and further requires substantial attention on the part of a skilled technician to provide maintenance. This procedure is no doubt inefficient and adds to the labor cost of machining a workpiece.
Notwithstanding this recurrent problem, the industry has been unable to provide a solution which is efficient, fast and easy to work with. Therefore, there is a need in the machine tool industry for a mechanism by which a draw tube can be easily replaced, repaired or otherwise serviced, and which eliminates long machine down time.
Further, there is also a need in the art for an adapter device that allows a machine operator to mount a jaw chuck or the like workpiece holder on the headstock in place of a collet easily and without substantial effort.